Death by Prophecy
by Penelope Anne Neptune
Summary: It's 15 years later and an old prophecy resurfaces. Will our heroes be able to save mankind once again, or will evil take over the world? Sequel to Soulmates. Percabeth, Thalico, Peneton
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the following for reviewing on Soulmates: **43v3rArtsy, InvestigationLove78, Roby123, all the anonymous Percabethlover ones, PercabethLover0326, Fantsyfan102, LovesLemons, Tomahawk, Poseidon's Favorite Daughter, kittykatkitkat, Peace 98, MirroredxIllusions, Forbidden Black Rose, Kenzie Daughter of Hermes, **and** mmd8280.

**Okay. So the last copy of this, I deleted because, I needed to start over. And besides, let's face it. It sucked and the chapters were WAY too long. I'm trying to make it as best as I can. Hopefully this copy is a lot better than the last one. So if you have any ideas on how to improve this one, feel free to leave a review or PM me.**

**I would like the thank **Kenzie Daughter of Hermes** for everything. The list is way too long to type on here. You are amazing! I would also like the thank **mmd8280** for pointing out all of my mistakes on Soulmates. Hopefully, there won't be as many mistakes in this one. XP Hence the word, hopefully.**

**Summary:** **It's 15 years later and an old prophecy resurfaces. Will our heroes be able to save mankind once again, or will evil take over the world? Sequel to Soulmates.**

**Pairings:**** Percabeth, Thalica, and Peneton**

**Here's how you pronounce the children's names:  
>Drusilla Maria: (Drew-sill-ah) (Mah-ree-ah)<br>Gina Emalyn: (Gee-nah) (Em-mah-lynn)  
>Klaus Daniel: (Klows) (Dan-yil)<br>Kristoff Charles: (Kris-toff) (Char-les)  
>Kyra Elisabeth: (Kyr-ah) (E-liz-ah-beth)<br>Lillian Christine: (Lil-ee-an) (Chris-teen)  
>October Anne: (Ock-toe-ber) Anne<br>Oliver James: (Ol-i-ver) James  
>Reyna Alys: (Ray-nah) (Alice)<br>Santana Jay: (San-tan-ah) Jay  
>Tiimo Mikel: (Tee-moe) (Mike-el)<br>Zander Lucas: (Zan-der) (Lu-cas)  
>Zelia Bianca: (Zay-lee-ah) (Be-an-cah)<strong>

**Kenzie: Story? Now?**

**Me: Alright, alright, Kenzie. Here you are readers!**

**Prolouge: Where Are They Now?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been fifteen years since our demigod heroes were last seen. Annabeth, Percy, Payton and Penelope are all now thirty five years old. Thalia is actually fourty but she appears to be thirty four, due to her time as a tree. Nico appears to be about thirty when in reality, he is somewhere between eighty and one hundred.<p>

Where are they now? Well, they are all over New York City.

Annabeth is the main architect at her business, Jackson Architecture. She has made a lot of money off of her designs.

Percy recieved a degree in marine biology and Penelope went to meet all the requirements to get an aquarium license. Together, the twins own Neptune's Palace, the most beautiful aquarium in New York. Neptune's Palace has hundreds upon hundreds of people walking in and out of it day after day. When you walk in, it's just like being underwater. Neptune's Palace was one of Annabeth's designs.

Payton now owns the Presley Recording Studio, which happens to be right next to the Black Onyx. The Black Onyx is a punk/goth store owned by Nico and Thalia. Together, they decked the whole place to resemble a dungeon. The Black Onyx has everything an emo or goth kid would ever need. Also, due to it being next door to a recording studio, the Black Onyx gets all the good screamo CD's first, which brings in more business.

Our six heroes have been married between fourteen and eighteen years and they have thirteen kids in total.

Nico and Thalia di Angelo had Drusilla, Zelia, Zander and October di Angelo. Drusilla Maria di Angelo is now a mixture of both Thalia and Nico. She is now sixteen years old with black hair and dark blue eyes. Zelia Bianca and Zander Lucas di Angelo are fourteen year old, almost identical twins with only one difference. Their eyes. They both have black hair, Thalia's facical structure and Nico's olive skin tone. Zelia has Nico's eyes whereas Zander has Thalia's. October Anne di Angelo is the baby of the family and was born on Halloween, hence her name. October looks exactly like Thalia. She is twelve.

Percy and Annabeth had four children together, Reyna, Oliver, Lillian, and Kristoff. Reyna Alys Jackson looks exactly like Percy and acts like him too, but she has Annabeth's eyes. Reyna is now eighteen. Lillian Christine Jackson has light brown hair and gray-green eyes. Lillian prefers Lily. She looks and acts like both Annabeth and Percy. She is seventeen years old. Kristoff Charles Jackson looks just like Percy. He has the same black hair and the same sea-green eyes. Percy and Annabeth decided to give Kristoff the middle name Charles in memory of Beckendorf. He is sixteen. Oliver James Jackson has blonde hair and sea-green eyes. He is fifteen.

Payton and Penelope Presley had Kyra, Gina, Klaus, Santana and Tiimo. Kyra Elisabeth Presley is now seventeen years old and she looks exactly like Payton. Gina Emalyn Presley was two years old when she died of luekemia. She looked exactly like Penelope. She would be sixteen as of today if she were still alive. Klaus Daniel Presley has blonde hair and sea-green eyes. He is fifteen. Santana Jay Presley also looks like Payton. He is twelve. Tiimo Mikel Presley is eleven and looks exactly like Penelope. All of the Presley children have Apollo's glow to them, which makes them look absolutely breath taking.

Now, let's see those heroes of ours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible! For now, I must go write it out! Oh and in Soulmates, I made a BIG mistake (which is why the characters are so old XP). So when Nico and Thalia get married, they are really young (based off of the Camp Half Blood Wiki) so, just pretend that the gods approved of it because of their actual age.**  
><strong>-Penelope<strong>


	2. Gina Emalyn Presley

**A/N: There were no reviews and that made me sad : ( Oh well.**

**Beta read by the amazing Kenzie Daughter Of Hermes!**

**Okay, so if you readers find any grammer/spelling mistakes in this chapter, please send me a review saying so or a PM. Thank you!**

**Drusilla: Can you just get to the story now?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* fine. Here's the next chapter, readers!**

**Chapter Two: Gina Emalyn Presley**

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Nico and I were watching the twins play the "What am I thinking?" game in the living room.<p>

"Now what am I thinking, Zander?" Zelia asked.

"Pizza!"

"Bingo!"

I looked at Nico and said, "She's yours." with a grin on my face.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"She loves her Italian food."

"Just because I'm Italian doesn't mean I love Italian food." Nico answered.

"Your thoughts on lasagna?"

"The best dish ever invented!"

"My point proven. Anyway, Zander and Zelia are connected twins, just like Percy and Penelope are." I pointed out.

"It's kind of freaky that Zander and Zelia know _everything_ about each other. Percy and Penelope can only feel the other's feelings, know when one's lying, and know when one's in trouble. There's secrets between them. With Zander and Zelia, there are no secrets." Nico said.

I realized that Nico was right. Zander and Zelia did know absolutely _everything_ about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kyra's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I can barely remember my younger sister, Gina. I was still really young when she passed away. I only have certain memories of her now and those memories will probably pass as I age. So later in my life, Gina will be nothing but a picture.<p>

Today was May 19, 2029. Today would be Gina's sixteenth birthday but instead, it's the fourteen year anniversary of her passing. Her death was so unfortunate. She was diagnosed with luekemia when she was one and died on her second birthday.

Mom, Dad, Klaus, Santana, Tiimo and I were visiting Gina's grave today, like we do every year. Mom placed yellow carnations on her tombstone. Tears were shed and fell onto the earth. When this happened, I could have sworn that I smelt sea water in the breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>Payton's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Gina was so full of life for the first year. Before she was diagnosed with leukemia, her black hair shined so beautifully when light touched it and her green eyes sparkled when she smiled. She was a very healthy toddler that passed all of her check ups.<p>

Once the leukemia hit, she mellowed down instantly. Gina would hardly move. When Gina's hair lost its shine, Penelope and I took her to a mortal doctor. Her eyes never sparkled again because she never smiled. It killed all of us to see Gina like that.

I desperately tried to heal Gina with no luck. I even called down my dad to see if he could do anything about it but apparently Apollo and his children can't heal any fatal mortal diseases.

She was such a happy, entergentic child. All of that was ruined by leukemia. Gina had just turned two that day and the mortal doctors old Penelope and I that she was getting better.

Yeah right.

* * *

><p><strong>Drusilla's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Dad and I were training in the greenhouse like we usually do on the weekends when all of a sudden, we both fell to the ground, clenching our stomachs. I felt a sharp pain in the pit of my stomach. Then Mom came running in and knelt down next to me, then moved over to Dad.<p>

"Nico, honey, what's going on? The twins and October fell too."

"I think...something...wrong...Underworld..." Dad said in between the screaming pain we both felt.

As soon as Dad said that, I had this instinctive feeling that he was right.

"Are you going to shadow travel?" Mom asked.

"Only...way..." Dad said.

Mom ran back into the house and came back with a small black duffle bag in hand. The pain in my stomach was gone so Dad and I stood up. Dad took the bag and draped it on his shoulder.

"Inside is ambrosia, nectar, blankets, food, water and matches, just in case the shadow traveling thing goes wrong."

"Dad, can I go with you?" I asked.

"Of course." he gave me the bag and I placed it on my shoulder.

By now, I knew the drill. I had shadow traveled with Dad a few times before. I grabbed Dad's hand which was as usual, as cold as a corpse would be, and I closed my eyes. My first time shadow traveling, I opened my eyes at the last second to see what it looked like and when Dad and I reached our destination...well, let's just say that it wasn't pretty. Needless to say, I am _never_ going to make that mistake again. It felt like we were flying and in a way, we were. When I felt solid ground under my feet, I decided that it was safe to open my eyes now. Dad was sitting on the ground and he looked like he was about to plop over and take a long nap. I opened up the duffle bag and pulled out some nectar. I handed it to Dad and he swallowed it. Minutes later, he was fine once again. I stood back up and looked around. The Underworld looked completely different from how I remember it.

"Come on, Drusilla. Let's go visit Grandpa Hades."

I obeyed and followed Dad to Grandpa Hades and step-Grandma Persephone's palace. It was dark and mysterious, like the Black Onyx. I _loved_ it. My godly grandparents were sitting on their thrones. Grandpa's head was in his hands and step-Grandma was trying her best to comfort him, which didn't look like much to me.

Dad and I bowed and Dad recognized them both before speaking.

"Father, step-Mother, we felt your trouble on earth. What is going on? Why has so much chaos errupted?" Dad questioned.

Persephone answered for Hades, "Nico di Angelo, it's not good. Not good at all. This chaos all started with Apollo."

I saw Dad's face twitch slightly and I remembered the story Dad told me. It was about my actual grandmother, Maria di Angelo, and I knew that Dad wasn't a fan of Apollo.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Rachael, Percy and I were sitting in the backyard of my home watching Reyna, Oliver, Lily and Kristoff play.<p>

Rachael's eyes went blank and she stopped talking in the middle of her sentence. Percy and I rushed her into the basement (which is a walk in basement) so the kids wouldn't see the smoke. Oliver is the only one who didn't know about his bloodline and I don't think he's ready to know just yet.

As soon as Percy shut the door, Rachael began talking.

_"A Big Three will have two children, a daughter and a son._  
><em>Together, they will lead a battle. Lives upon lives will be lost before it's done.<em>  
><em>Couples will result of Aphrodite's work.<em>  
><em>Things will be very different from what they were.<em>  
><em>A little girl's life will be at stake<em>  
><em>With great powers still to wake."<em>

Rachael fell to the ground and the smoke that surrounded our feet began to disappear.

I looked at Percy and asked, "Why would Apollo have Rachael repeat a fifteen year old prophecy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"It all started with Apollo. He told Hades and me that a prophecy had to fulfilled and all that junk. Then he just took off. Typical of him. Anyway, that's when all of this chaos in the Underworld began to happen. Hades only just sent a sign to you and your children today." Persephone quickly explanined to me<p>

I really didn't care for Apollo very much and this event didn't help my opinion towards him any.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy and I sat at our kitchen table attempting to decode the thirteen year old prophecy. Percy read the lines aloud and I wrote down what we thought. We used ideas based on what in the prophecy has already happened.<p>

"_'A Big Three will have two children, a daughter and a son._' Well, that's Penelope and me."

"Or it could be Bianca and Nico."

"How? Bianca died a few years before this prophecy was originally stated. There's no way it could be them."

"Next line."

"_'Together, they will lead a battle. Lives upon lives will be lost before it's done._'"

"A battle hasn't happened since the battle against the Titans and Luke, but there might be one in the near future."

"_'Couples will result of Aphrodite's work._  
><em>Things will be very different from what they were.'<em>"

"These lines aren't very important. Aphrodite is always at work and things are always changing."

"_'A little girl's life will be at stake_  
><em>With great powers still to wake.'<em>"

"Well, all of the mixbloods have great powers, as we have seen. They are far more advanced than any demigod. That could be talking about Drusilla, Gina, October, Kyra, Reyna, Lily, or Zelia."

Percy said, "The 'little girl' can't be Gina. She's dead and died of cancer."

"I wish we knew who this 'little girl' was so we could watch over her..."

Memories flashed in my head. A girl with strong powers, developing them long before anybody else. She was using her powers like it was nothing to her. I knew that this girl was the 'little girl.'

Percy and I said in unison, "Reyna."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How is that for an ending of the first chapter? Please review! I love reading reviews : )**


	3. The Next Big Prophecy

A/N: The next chapter is finally here! Woot! I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this one! And I am sorry for not updating sooner.

-Love,  
>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Next Big Prophecy<p>

Annabeth

* * *

><p>I read over the prophecy that Rachael said to us fifteen years ago on New Years. I grabbed my cell phone and called Penelope.<p>

"Why hello there, Annabeth."

"You're in a good mood today."

"For now. But if Percy had called me, I would have said, 'Now what do you want?'"

We both laughed and I said, "He does tend to call you when he needs something, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does. Was there a special reason why you called me, except to make fun of your needy husband?"

"Yes there is. Do all of your kids know?"

"All except Tiimo. Payton and I haven't figured out a way to tell him just yet…"

"Well it's time that we tell them all. I will explain everything once you get here." I briefly explained.

"Okey dokey. We will be headed over soon…as soon as I find everyone." She hung up and I could imagine Penelope chasing her family into the car.

I dialed Nico's number and he answered sleepily, "Annabeth, this better be good…"

"Good morning, Nico. Did I wake you from your nap?"

"You're pushing your luck…"

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Do all of your kids know about their bloodline?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Just get everyone over here and I will explain everything."

"Fine." Click.

Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Reyna

"Kristoff, Lily, Reyna, Oliver! Can you come here?" Mom called.

I gradually made my way into the dining room where my siblings had beaten me. On the table were two pieces of paper at five out of six of the chairs.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Prophecy decoding."

I sat down at the table and got to work. I knew the routine. Mom had us prophecy decode a few times before. Dad usually wasn't part of this because according to Mom, he "makes more noise than he does on progress in decoding." Basically, he was no help at all.

_"Nine mixbloods with answer the call_

_To lead while others fall_

_Few will be lost_

_The others will have to pay the cost_

_They possess great powers_

_And they will battle until their last hour_

_Some will face death, others pain_

_In the end, there will be nothing to gain_

_Many will turn up dead_

_It will be a battle no one will forget_

_These descendants of the Big Three_

_Shall save the world from eternal misery."_

Each rhyme was numbered and had a corresponding number on the separate sheet. I got to work decoding.

_First 9 born mixbloods will lead the war_

_Few mixbloods will die, the rest must live on_

_The mixbloods have great powers and will fight greatly_

_Some will die whereas the rest will mourn for those lost, I don't know what this means  
><em>

_Many demigods will die, very detrementally etched_

_Save the world from evil taking over_

I was done decoding within twenty minutes, way before my siblings and Mom, which surprised me because Mom was usually the first one done. I handed my papers to Mom and she freed me. I saw my aunts and uncles; Thalia, Penelope, Nico and Payton, followed by my many cousins arrive.

"Rey, can you take them to the basement? I will be down there in a minute." Mom asked.

"Of course." I answered.

My mind was somewhere else for a long time. My thoughts were focused on that prophecy. I knew that I was a mixblood.

I also knew that there was a good chance that I was going to die.

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>When Annabeth came downstairs, she had Lily take all of the kids outside to play. Once they were gone, she began her promised lecture.<p>

"The mixbloods are in trouble. Apollo is having Rachael repeat old prophecies for whatever reason. We have to start training all of our kids so they will at least have some experience before we head out to camp for the summer."

"The whole Underworld is in chaos. Drusilla and I were there earlier today." Nico said.

Annabeth said, "I have arrangements mostly worked out for this week. Payton and I will host classes to teach them about Greek Mythology. The more they know, the better. The rest of you will train them to fight. After one week, we are headed to camp."

"Where will we train them?" I asked.

Thalia answered, "We can train in the greenhouse at my place. Zelia, Zander and Drusilla have been training with Nico in there once in awhile."

"What about the classes?" Payton asked.

Nico replied, "You can use our fully furnished basement. I'm sure you'll find everything you'll need there. Except books."

"If we have one thing, it's books."

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

* * *

><p>Once we were back at my house, Annabeth handed Penelope and I a note card each. She also held one in her hand. It was a list of four names. Annabeth really did organize this all out.<p>

"Drusilla, Kyra, Reyna and Lily. Come with me." Annabeth announced.

Penelope said, "October, Zander, Zelia and Tiimo, follow me."

I yelled, "Kristoff! Oliver! Klaus! Santana! MARCH!"

Everyone laughed and Annabeth and Payton went to the basement. Percy and Penelope went to the greenhouse and Nico and I went out to our small archery field.

"Alright. So Oliver and Santana will learn some archery with me while Kristoff and Klaus learn some shield usage with Nico."

Oliver and Santana knew a lot about the bow and arrow. I just had to show them the proper way to hold it. Santana was a natural at it whereas Oliver needed some work. I worked with Oliver for an hour and Nico and I switched pairs. Kristoff and Klaus were both good at archery.

"Hit the bulls-eye." I challenged.

Klaus had it on his first try but Kristoff took a few tries before achieving my challenge.

Nico had Oliver and Santana hold plastic shields and Nico had a plastic sword. Oliver and Santana deflected Nico's strikes nearly effortlessly. Nico moved like he was born to swing swords. Oliver and Santana had sweat rolling down their skin but Nico wasn't even breaking a sweat.

* * *

><p>Payton<p>

* * *

><p>Drusilla, Kyra, Reyna and Lily were sprawled out on the basement floor. Annabeth and I sat in front of them.<p>

Annabeth asked, "Do any of you know all of your grandparents?"

"Drusilla was the only one to answer no.

"You see, Percy, Penelope, Thalia, Nico, Payton and I are a special species. We are demigods. Who can tell me what a demigod is?"

Kyra answered, "Half human, half god."

"Correct. You four and your siblings are an even rarer species. You are mixbloods. Anyone want to tell me the definition of a mixblood?"

Drusilla responded, "The child of two demigods."

"Exactly. Your powers are great. You have greater powers than a demigod of a Big Three."

They were all surprised and Reyna asked, "Really?"

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>Percy and I were assigned sword, dagger and spear work. We decided to start with the main one. Swords.<p>

"Every warrior must have his/her own sword. Penelope and I have ours on us right now. Do you know where we keep them?" Percy started.

No one knew so we decided to demonstrate. Percy pulled out his pen and uncapped it (A/N: Or clicked it. Whatever it is that he actually does.) I slid off my ring. Riptide and Vortex's blades shone in the sunlight coming threw the sky lights.

"You should always know how to defend yourself against your attacker." I said and Percy and I started off.

"You are to never let your guard down, otherwise this will happen!" Percy shouted over the swords and I knocked his sword out of his hand and had mine against his neck in one swift motion. "And I would be dead."

Percy gave each of the kids plastic swords and I said, "Zelia and Zander will face each other and October and Tiimo against each other. Go when you're ready."

I watched the twins fight, which was very interesting because they seemed to know what the other was going to be, so nobody won. Percy watched October and Tiimo face off.

* * *

><p>Klaus<p>

* * *

><p>One week of training with our parents, aunts and uncles went by very quickly. We all set out to go to Camp Half Blood. Surprisingly, it wasn't very far away. The one thing we weren't expecting was to lose someone on our way there. Here is how it happened.<p>

All of us could see the tree that aunt Annabeth told us as aunt Thalia's. It was a confusing story but it was an interesting one.

There was a Minotaur on our heels. All of a sudden, Oliver whipped around and shot water at it. This bought us just enough time to cross the boundary.

"Oliver! Run! Hurry!" Aunt Annabeth yelled.

The Minotaur shook it's head and was charging right at Oliver. Oliver shook the ground but it didn't stop the monster any.

Somehow, I knew that Oliver wasn't going to be able to defeat this monster.

Oliver was using both powers now. He was using Athena's wisdom and Poseidon's powers to attempt to defeat this thing.

"Oliver! You have enough time to cross over!" Uncle Percy yelled.

"No I don't!" Oliver yelled back.

Uncle Percy stepped towards the boundary until aunt Annabeth stopped him by saying, "Perceus, you don't have the curse of Achilles anymore. Remember? (A/N: SPOILER ALERT! He lost it at the Roman camp.) I can't risk you too."

Zelia opened a crack in the ground big enough for the Minotaur's foot to go into. As soon as it stepped in the crack, she closed it and the Minotaur was caught by its foot.

Uncle Nico said, "That's my girl."

Oliver jumped on the Minotaur's back and tore off one of it's horns. Before Oliver could kill the beast, the Minotaur bucked him off him and head butted him with the other horn. Fortunately, at the same time, Oliver stabbed the beast in the chest and it turned to dust.

"Oliver!" Percy yelled and ran to him.

"Too...late..." Oliver said with his last breath.

Aunt Annabeth fell to the ground and was sobbing. Mom and Aunt Thalia went to her side to comfort her somewhat. She kept denying it and that Oliver was going to be just fine. Uncle Percy grabbed Oliver's body and carried him across the boundary. Dad and Uncle Nico had to aid Aunt Annabeth in walking since she was too upset to walk on her own.

* * *

><p>AN: Good? Bad? Great? Horrid? Can't wait?

The more reviews I get, the faster I update!

-Penelope


	4. No Control

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanfic! All of your comments are appreciated! : )**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: No Control<p>

Kenzie Dawn (Hermes)

* * *

><p>I was awake early this morning for whatever reason and saw six adults, followed by eleven children come across the boundary. One of the men was carrying a child and two men where helping a woman across. I didn't know any of them.<p>

I ran to the Big House and said, "Chiron, there's new campers."

Chiron wheeled himself onto the grass and stepped out of his wheelchair. The group approached him.

"Hello, Chiron." the man with black hair and sea-green eyes said.

"It's been a long time, Percy, Annabeth, Payton, Penelope, Nico and Thalia." Chiron said.

Suddenly, I knew who they were. At least the adults anyway.

Perceus Jackson was a son of Poseidon and was part of a big prophecy years ago. Annabeth Chase was a daughter of Athena and Percy's wife. Payton Presley was a son of Apollo. Juniper found him by her tree and Penelope saved him from near death. Penelope Brewer was a daughter of Poseidon and Percy's twin sister. She was adopted and a victim of abuse. Her and Payton are also married. Nico di Angelo was a son of Hades. He had a sister, Bianca, but she died in the Hunt. Thalia Grace was a daughter of Zeus and Artemis' lieutenant until she left the Hunt to be with Nico.

Chiron told me their stories when I first arrived here. I always loved to hear them and I could relate to Annabeth's. I ran away from home because I knew I didn't belong there. My father, Hermes, came to me and brought me here to camp. I was eight, only one year older than what Annabeth was.

A boy who looked exactly like Percy came up to me and said, "Hello. My name's Kristoff Jackson."

"I'm Mackenzie Dawn but I prefer just Kenzie. Daughter of Hermes." I answered.

"Mixblood. Poseidon and Athena."

I couldn't help but notice how mesmerizing his sea-green eyes were. He had beautiful black hair and was tan like a beach bum. In my opinion, he put all the lifeguards that I've seen on television to shame.

I heard my father mock, "Kenzie and Kristoff sitting in a tree…"

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

* * *

><p>Chiron put the Athena and Hephaestus cabins in charge of making a cabin for the mixbloods. I think he put me in charge of it to get my mind off…things. Brady Greyson (son of Hephaestus) and I worked together on the blueprint. It didn't take us very long to create a blueprint for it. Once we started it, we couldn't seem to stop drawing and planning.<p>

I showed the final blueprint to Penelope who thought, "It's absolutely amazing! I don't know how anyone could do better!"

It was going to be a rather large cabin with ten bunk beds on each floor of the cabin. The walls were going to be an ocean blue color with a gray door. There are three steps leading up to the porch, which has flowerbeds in the windows. There will be the main floor and a basement. The basement will only be used if the main floor is full. There will be four skylights on the roof. The other three sides of the cabin will be used for murals to symbolize the residents' godly grandparents.

The Hephaestus cabin and my siblings all thought it was a good design as well. We immediately began to work on it. The Athena and Hephaestus cabins collaborated to get this cabin built as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

* * *

><p>"Are there any other mixbloods?" I asked Chiron.<p>

"There's only one other. Her name is Christina Stoll. I've been letting her live in the spare bedroom in the Big House for the time being."

"Travis and Katie's daughter?"

"Yes. Christina is their only child. Travis and Katie are here was well. They are staying in their cabins."

"So we can stay?"

Chiron gave a slight chuckle and said, "Of course! Why don't you go visit your cabin?"

I nodded and walked up the steps and into the Poseidon cabin. Only one other bed was occupied. The rest looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

* * *

><p>Christina Stoll<p>

* * *

><p>Chiron told me to come outside and meet other mixbloods. With the arrival of these mixbloods, that meant that I could no longer stay in the Big House. Chiron also told me that the Athena and Hephaestus cabins were working on a cabin for all the mixbloods.<p>

Chiron introduced me to Reyna Jackson and she introduced me to everyone else. All of the di Angelos looked similar with their tan skin and black hair. Drusilla had dark blue eyes. October and Zander had bright blue eyes and Zelia's eyes were black. Klaus, Kyra and Santana Presley looked a lot alike. Kyra and Santana both had blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Klaus also had blonde hair but he had sea-green eyes. Tiimo Presley was the only Presley with black hair and he had the same eyes as Klaus. The Jacksons looked similar in the face but not in their hair or eyes, for the most part. Kristoff looked like Tiimo, black hair and sea-green eyes. Lily had blonde hair on the top and black hair underneath and gray-green eyes. I was surprised to hear that her hair was naturally like that. Reyna had black hair and gray eyes.

Reyna said, "The Jacksons are Poseidon and Athena's grandchildren. The di Angelos are the grandchildren of Zeus and Hades. Apollo and Poseidon are the grandfathers of the Presleys. Who are your godly grandparents?"

"Hermes and Demeter."

* * *

><p>Nico<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking around in my cabin, cleaning off some of the dust with an Iris-Message popped up.<p>

"Nico!" Persephone yelled at me.

"Yes, Lady Persephone?"

"Your father and I no longer have any control over the Monsters. They are all acting on their own accord."

"This is much worse than I thought… We've been working a lot here to figure everything out."

"Well, work harder!" I heard my father yell.

"Yes, father."

"I must go now, Nico. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Kristoff<p>

* * *

><p>Mom, Lily, Reyna and I were standing in the Big House. Dad, my aunts and uncles, Christina, Travis, Katie, Drusilla, Klaus, Zander, Zelia, Tiimo, Kyra, October and Santana were sitting on the floor and in chairs.<p>

Mom had written the mixblood prophecy on poster boards. The posters were hanging behind us.

"My sons, daughter and I believe that this prophecy will unravel soon. It's pointed towards nine mixbloods. Due to these mixbloods being direct desendents of the Big Three, Christina, you are not part of this prophecy. October, Santana, Tiimo and Zelia are also not part of this prophecy. Due to Zander and Zelia being twins, I think this prophecy has now only begun. Zander is the ninth mixblood. Zelia probably confused and delayed the Fates. As of right now, we've already lost two mixbloods. Gina and…Oliver…" Mom explained and began to cry.

Dad walked up to Mom and took her into a separate room to probably comfort her. Losing Oliver was hard on all of us but if affected Mom and Dad a lot more.

Reyna took over by saying, "There will be a battle. Many people will die in this battle, both demigods and mixbloods. We must prepare ourselves as best as we can tofight one of use can predict when this will happen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo...whatcha think? You know you want to review **

**-Love Penelope**


	5. Extraordinary Powers

A/N: Dear readers,

I apologize for this EXTREMELY late update. I blame technology…and my English teacher for giving us so many papers to type. O.o

Anyway, here is the next chapter! And I think it's time for a disclaimer…

Me: I own nothing of the Percy Jackson Realm except my characters….blah blah blah

Leo: Come on! Hurry it up!

Me: Fine! :P Here it is!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Extraordinary Powers<p>

Isadora Leafgreen (Iris)

* * *

><p>I am Isadora Leafgreen. I am the ten year old daughter of Iris. My father brought me here for summer camp. He told me that I would be coming here every summer from now on. I wasn't too upset about this anyhow. I don't belong in the same world that he lives in and I find it quite a lot of fun here at camp, especially when an Aphrodite kid gets dirt on themselves.<p>

Chiron announced to all of us, "Campers, may I have your attention, please? Regular activities will be cancelled. Instead, we will begin battle training. This includes _all_ cabins."

Most of the cabins cheered but I heard the Aphrodite cabin groan loudly. I'm not sure why Chiron wanted the Aphrodite cabin to participate too. They probably didn't even know how to hold a sword, let alone use it.

The Ares and Nemesis kids were planning something devious. I could tell by the smiles on their faces.

I couldn't wait to start.

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>Some of our old friends came back to camp to help us out with the training process. And thank the gods that they did because we will need all the help we can get. This included Connor Stoll, Clarisse LaRue, Bellatrix Shay, Carrie Lennon, Lauren Clements, Stonewall James, Nikolas Smith, Aimee Smith, Paige Benson, Tara Puckett and many others.<p>

Paige stopped me and said, "Penelope? Is that you?"

"Yes it is, Paige. Wow. You haven't changed one bit!"

"Same to you, Penelope. How's Payton? Did you two have kids?"

"Payton's great. We had five. Kyra, Gina, Klaus, Santana and Tiimo, but Gina died of leukemia 14 years ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

She put her hand on my shoulder for sympathy and gently squeezed, like any big sister would do. We watched the mixbloods and demigods train. I was mainly watching the mixbloods. They showed greater power than what even the Big Three demigods had, especially Reyna. It made me wonder if there were any other mixbloods out there like this. I imagined that they were equally as powerful as the ones standing in front of me.

I realized that Annabeth and Percy were right. Reyna was the new chosen one, a position that her father had once held years ago.

* * *

><p>Lily<p>

* * *

><p>We started out as thirteen kids. Gina died of cancer and Oliver got killed by a Minotaur, saving the remaining eleven. Now, Christina makes twelve, very powerful mixbloods.<p>

We knew that we would be in a horrible battle. From what Mom and Dad have told us, this battle may be worse than the one they fought in. I was terrified.

The prophecy already warned us that we will die, I've come to accept this fact.

But who's next?

* * *

><p>Sarabeth Knight (Nike)<p>

* * *

><p>I watched the mixbloods train with their parents from the Mess Hall. It was quite mesmerizing actually. Each of them moved like they were born to fight, and I guess in a way, they were because of the prophecy that predicted their death in battle. Every last camper knew of that dreaded prophecy and we all hoped that it didn't come true anytime soon. Their demigod parents had them use their power that they knew how to use the most. Trust me. That was quite interesting.<p>

Drusilla and Zelia di Angelo rose zombies and October and Zander di Angelo caused many lightning bolts to strike from the sky, which looked quite weird without rain clouds. The lightning bolts made a majority of us demigods jump.

Klaus and Tiimo Presley were able to combine their power to cause the largest wave on the beach that I have ever seen in my entire life. Kyra and Santana Presley together caused a blinding light and naturally, I looked away. I guessed that if one looked directly into the light, even for a moment, that person would become blind.

Kristoff and Reyna Jackson caused a large earthquake tremor whereas Lily made a stampede of horses appear out of thin air.

Lastly, Christina Stoll made the seasons change instantly. There was no hesitation in between the seasons. One minute, it was hot and the next it was below zero.

Each of the mixbloods could control one power more than the other, except for Reyna and Lily.

All of the campers knew that a lot of the mixbloods were going to die and I was guessing that Reyna or Lily was going to die next.

* * *

><p>Payton<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the forest and found Juniper's tree, the tree in which Penelope, Juniper and Tara Puckett saved my life years before. This tree has become my thinking spot. I sat on the ground and began to think about everything that was happening.<p>

Gina's death. Training at Nico and Thalia's. Coming to camp. Oliver's death. Training the whole camp in a matter of weeks.

It was a lot to take in but that's why I was at my thinking spot. To just think everything over and to hopefully find some kind of an answer of when the prophecy was going to happen from my dad.

"Hi ya, Payton!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

I jumped and said, "Holy Zeus, Juniper! Don't do that to me again!"

She was laughing and said with a serious face, "But it was so funny to see you jump."

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

* * *

><p>I slipped into my bikini and walked out to the beach to go for a short swim. The water always calmed me. I walked into the cool, calm water and completely submerged myself. I willed myself to get wet and moved the water around with my hands. My legs began to fuse together and form the green tail that I was used to seeing by now. Mom and Dad could never figure out why my siblings, Aunt Penelope and Uncle Payton's kids and I got a tail when we did this, but we did. That was going to be the very first question that I ask Grandma Athena and Grandpa Poseidon whenif I meet them. To us, it makes no sense because not one single child of Poseidon had a mermaid tail (except Triton of course.)

Anyway, my thoughts travelled to Oliver as I swam around and I began to wonder who was going to die next. A name kept repeating itself in my mind.

_Lily_.

* * *

><p>Zelia<p>

* * *

><p>Reyna called all of the mixbloods into a meeting inside our newly built cabin.<p>

"Rey, why are we here?" Kyra asked.

"I need to say two things. While I was in the water at the beach, I was wondering which one of use was going to die next. This is going to sound crazy, but a voice said a name to me. Lily."

I saw Lily tense up and look down at her feet.

Kristoff ask impatiently, "Is that all?"

"No. I also thought about Oliver and this thought occurred to me. None of us would be here right now, well except Christina of course, if Oliver hadn't decided to do a suicide mission to save the rest of us." Reyna finished, with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's short but I tried!

Like? Hate? Unsure?

REVIEW! I love reviews :3 They make me smile :D

With love,

Penelope Brewer


	6. Artemis Visits a Mixblood

A/N: I am trying to post as many chapters as I possibly can before college officially starts. Hope you like them!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Artemis Visits a Mixblood<p>

Cloud Osbourne (Nyx)

* * *

><p>I always snuck out at night to just sit in the darkness because well, my mother <em>is<em> the goddess of night. I came out here every night to get away from my goddess sister's annoying children and to just think about everything that was happening in my life. Plus, I was able to see extremely well at night thanks to my mother. Tonight, I went to the edge of the forest and saw something moving quickly. I slowly moved towards to a little bit so I could see it better. I concentrated on that area and saw a harpie, minotaur and the Kindly Ones coming towards the boundary.

The harpie tried to get to me but instead bounced against the boundary. I jumped back and ran as fast as I possibly could.

"Chiron!" I yelled once I ran into the Big House.

"Cloud? What are you doing up so late?"

I told him everything from why I was outside to the monsters I saw attempting to cross the boundary.

"Chiron, do you have any idea why the monsters are doing that?"

"I might have an idea…"

I gulped because I did not like the way that sounded.

* * *

><p>Zander<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aunt Penelope and Mom rudely woke us up. First they tried shaking us awake and when we didn't budge, Aunt Penelope sprayed Drusilla, October, Christina, Zelia and I with a little spray of water. Mom touched each of my cousins and sent a small shock through them. We all jumped up and yelled.<p>

"Gah! I'm soaked!"

"Ow!"

"That's what you get when you don't get up when you need to." Mom said.

October asked, rubbing her eyes, "Why are we up so early?"

Aunt Penelope answered, "It's eight A.M. This isn't early. Besides you all have training today."

Mom yelled, "ONE, TWO, THREE, MARCH!"

We went out to the mess hall to eat breakfast and battle training would begin shortly after that.

I was really not looking forward to today...

* * *

><p>Payton<p>

* * *

><p>Chiron told us that we would be helping our children become better with their powers. He also told us that our half siblings would be helping us. It had been years since I had last seen my half brothers and sisters. I was looking forward to this. Plus, with Aimee being there, the lessons were going to be...interesting.<p>

I had Aimee Smith, Paige Benson, Will Solace, and Andia and Andres Cano. Andia and Andres were Mexican twins, but only Andres could speak English. The six of us were to help my four children better their skills.

Will said, "Being the grandchildren of Apollo, you can heal the injured by concentrating on healing."

To demonstrate, will took this pocketknife and slit a cut on the palm of his hand. Paige took his hand and concentrated on healing the cut. When she was done, there wasn't a trace of the cut there.

The rest of us cut a small cut in our hand (except for Andia) and had each of my kids heal it. Tiimo was the only one who had any trouble in doing so, as I had predicted. Afterall, Tiimo is much more like Penelope so I thought he would be better with Poseidon's powers.

* * *

><p>Santana<p>

* * *

><p>Mom had my siblings, cousins and I at the beach. I had a feeling that she was going to have us go into the water. Uncle Percy, Sam and Esmeralda were there as well.<p>

Mom said, "You are all desendants of Poseidon, which means you can manipulate the sea, bulls, horses, earthquakes, beaches and hurricanes however you wish." Mom turned and asked, "Esmeralda?"

Aunt Esmeralda closed her eyes and she was able to create a sandstorm and move it wherever she wished.

"Perceus?"

Uncle Percy cringed at the use of his real name and effortlessly made a fifty foot wave with just a motion of his hand.

"Sam?"

Sam closed his eyes and hit the ground with his hand. The ground below our feet shook and we struggled to remain standing.

We were all amazed by the power they possessed.

Uncle Percy said, "Alright, everyone in the water!"

Mom grinned and raced Uncle Percy in, pushing him down about half way there. The rest of us followed and went underwater.

Mom said, "Will yourself wet."

I did and the sky blue tail I had seen before many times appeared. Uncle Percy whistled and these things called hippocampi appeared and Sam said, "You can talk to them. You can talk to any sea animal."

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>"How are the kids doing?" Chiron asked me.<p>

"Wonderful. I think they are beginning to understand their powers a lot better." I answered.

"Good. How about control?"

"Most of them have control. Some still need a little work in that area."

"Their power is beyond anything I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes. In all my years, I haven't seen anyone with as much power as your children."

I sighed and said, "That's probably not a good thing though."

"As long as they are on our side, it is a good thing."

* * *

><p>Hannah Best (Hades)<p>

* * *

><p>I walked in my cabin and asked my twin sister, "Where's Nico?" after I saw that all of his things were here.<p>

"No idea." Hermione answered.

I shrugged and sat down on my bed. I turned my iPod on and began to listen to Drowning Pool. About fifteen minutes later, Hermione ripped out my ear buds.

"Ow!"

"Shh. Listen."

I listened and I heard something…on the roof. Then I heard something land on the ground out front. After that, Nico walked in the door.

"Nico, what were you doing on the roof?"

"Thinking. Come on. It's supper time."

I thought to myself, "He really is the strangest man I know."

* * *

><p>Drusilla<p>

* * *

><p>That night, I instantly fell asleep as soon as I climbed into my bed and my head hit the pillow from the days lessons.<p>

_(Dream)_

_I was standing in a clearing with animals surrounding me. There were forests and mountains. The moon was high in the sky. It was absoultly beautiful. I don't know any words to describe how beautiful it really was._

_I began to walk around and the behavior of the animals shocked me. A deer came up and rubbed against me. A bird landed on my shoulder and stayed there for awhile. I had grown accustomed to animals running away at the sight of me due to me being the granddaughter of Hades._

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" a voice said behind me._

_I turned and saw a girl with a bow and arrows attached to her back. She looked to be about twelve years old and had mezmerizing eyes._

"_It's gorgeous." I answered._

"_This is my safe haven. You will always be safe here, Drusilla Maria di Angelo."_

"_How…" I started._

"_You remind me a lot of your aunt Bianca. I am Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, maidens, moon, animals, and nature."_

_I honestly didn't know what to say about out of habit, I bowed."_

"_you don't need to do that, Drusilla. I brought you here because you are an expetial warrior. I can grant you immprtality if you will rid yourselfthe company of men. You will still have your powers and you will also be an excellent acher. The dicision is yours."_

_I through tot over for some time and came up with an answer._

_(end)_

I woke up before I could tell her my answer.

* * *

><p>AN: Eh? Comments? Like? Dislike? Tell me about it!

Please?


	7. Drusilla's Wish

A/N: I am going to try my hardest to update more often! Promise!

Anyway, here is the next chapter. Kind of short, I know, but it's just a small tid bit of information.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Drusilla's Wish<p>

Drusilla

* * *

><p>Once I had made my decision, I knew that's what I wanted. I wanted to join the Hunt just as my aunt Bianca and my mother had years before. Unlike my mom, I wanted to stay in it.<p>

Mom told me a few stories about her time in the Hunt and I couldn't understand why she had left. Uncle Percy told me how Aunt Bianca died and how Dad hated him for the longest time, which was also hard for me to believe because now, they were very close friends. I couldn't imagine living without the accompaniment of Uncle Percy and Aunt Annabeth.

I knew that I had to tell Mom and Dad about my dream. I looked at my alarm clock and saw that it said it was one A.M. If I were to wake up either of them now, it wouldn't be pretty and I may not walk away alive from it.

I decided to wait until the breakfast call to tell them.

* * *

><p>Phoebe (AN: Sorry if this point of view is inaccurate. I tried my hardest!)

* * *

><p>I approached Lady Artemis' tent and she said, "Come on in, Phoebe."<p>

I went in and bowed and asked, "How may I be of service, my Lady?"

"We will be getting a new Huntress soon. We have to prepare for her arrival."

"Who is she, if I may ask?"

"Drusilla di Angelo."

"That is Nico and Thalia's daughter, correct?"

She nodded and I bowed and exited the tent.

I prayed that Drusilla was more like Bianca than Thalia. Although, I did not wish death upon her just because of her mother's decision to be with that nasty Nico.

* * *

><p>Kyra<p>

* * *

><p>(Dream)<p>

_I was surrounded by mixbloods and demigods and we all had armor on and were armed with multiple weapons. We were battling something I couldn't tell what it was but I knew that it was something very evil and needed to die._

_I saw a lot of demigods die and I knew at that moment I didn't want to be part of the big war this prophecy promised._

_One by one, I saw mixbloods die as well. It was horrible to see my family die around me._

(End)

I woke with a jump. I was sweaty and the blankets were wrapped around my legs and I felt like there was an anvil pressing on my chest. It felt like I couldn't breathe, and naturally, I was freaking out.

I ran over my dream in my head and I knew two things:  
>1) This was a premonition from grandpa Apollo and<br>2) I had to talk to either Dad or Rachael Elizabeth Dare about my dream.

I crawled out of bed and before I knew it, I was headed to the Big House to Rachael.

* * *

><p>Drusilla<p>

* * *

><p>When the clock said seven A.M., I grabbed my jacket and walked from the mixblood cabin to the Zeus cabin. I opened the door and easily found which bed my mother was sleeping in. I shook her and whispered, "Mom."<p>

She groaned and mumbled something incoherent.

"Come again?" I asked.

"What time is it?"

"7:05."

She groaned again and pulled the comforter over her head. Aunt Stormy and Uncle Dean were sound asleep. I plopped in bed next to Mom like I did when I was younger and she grunted.

"Mom, wake up. I need to talk to you."

"Ugh. What is it?" She asked me as she slowly opened up her eyes.

"I had a dream…about Lady Artemis."

As soon as I said the goddess' name, Mom's eyes jerked open as far as they could and she looked shocked and worried. She asked me for reassurance, "A-a dream?"

"Yeah."

"What did she say?"

"That she wanted me to join the Hunt."

"Are you?"

"I want to."

"That's your choice, honey. Just please think about this."

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

* * *

><p>After Drusilla left, I went to the Hades cabin and woke up Nico to tell him what Drusilla told me.<p>

Nico went wide-eyed and said, "She what?"

"Drusilla wants to join the Hunt."

He sighed and after a moment said, "If that's her choice then I guess, as a father, I have to support her. I just hope she doesn't die before me."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review!

With Love,  
>Penelope<p> 


	8. They Want Them Dead

A/N: AHHHH! I am suffering writer's block so these chapters are becoming hard for me to write : (

But I am trying my best! So if they suck, blame the WB.

-Penelope

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: They Want Them Dead<p>

Thantos

* * *

><p>I didn't have a hold on the monsters anymore. They just walked right through me as if I wasn't even there, trying to keep them in the Underworld.<p>

I immeadiately sent one of Hades' skeleton warriors to go get Hades and bring him to me.

A few minutes later, Hades was before me as I was struggling to hold a monster back.

"What is it, Thantos?"

"I cannot stop the monsters from leaving here to go to earth. Once they are killed, they regenerate faster than ever before and they leave again."

Hades sighed and stormed off to his palace, cursing in ancient Greek the entire way there. He said something about the monsters killing the demigods quickly. Other than that, I didn't fully understand him because Hades mumbles.

* * *

><p>Kristoff<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to Zander and Zelia talking way loudly than they should have a six in the morning, which should be illegal to be up that early.<p>

"Wow! You're eyes are like mine!"

"No way!"

"Way!"

I groaned in frustration and sat up and said, "Zander! Zelia! Some of us are trying to sleep!"

In unison, they said, "Sorry, Kristoff."

_Later_

When I woke up again, it was Chiron telling everybody it was time for breakfast, which I found to be a very rude awakening.

The twins were running around every which direction for no reason at all.

Reyna yelled, "Zander! Zelia! Calm down right now!"

"Yes, Reyna." they said and stopped running around and looked at their feet.

Lily said, "Um…which one is which?"

All of us looked at the twins and saw that they both had Nico's black eyes instead of one having Thalia's eyes. If Zelia didn't have long hair, we wouldn't have known the difference between the two. We all looked at each other, speechless. Drusilla was the only one to say anything.

"How in the Hades is that possible?" Drusilla questioned.

Reyna answered, "It's not possible."

* * *

><p>AJ Peterson (Ares)<p>

* * *

><p>I hated Camp Half Blood. I hated the people, hated the training and especially hated that centaur, Chiron. But most of all, I hated the gods, especially Ares. Ares was the worst father in the world. I know that gods aren't supposed to make contact with their kids but he couldn't shoot down at least a hello?<p>

I had a small team of demigods who felt the same way that I did. Dean (Zeus), Adriana (Hermes), Aito (Hermes), Austin (Apollo), Kayla (Apollo), Sherman (Ares) and Mark (Ares) agreed with me one hundred percent.

Each one of us wanted our revenge on the gods and we were going to get it no matter who we had to kill to get us there.

* * *

><p>Sirena (Hunter of Artemis)<p>

* * *

><p>Phoebe came to each of our tents and told us that it was time to leave even though we just arrived here yesterday at mid-day, which was strange considering that we usually stayed for a few days before moving to the next site.<p>

"My lady, where are we going?" I polietely asked Artemis.

Artemis answered, "We are going to Camp Half Blood. There is a war coming soon and they are going to need our help."

I heard Phoebe groan. It was no secret that Phoebe hated Camp Half Blood. She saw it as a camp for the weak and that it had no point. I guess being immortal for hundreds of years makes you bitter.

"Phoebe…" Artemis said like an irritated mother would to her complaining child.

"Sorry, my Lady."

"When we arrive, I want all of you to be on your best behavior. You can all sleep in Cabin Eight. And girls, I don't want to lose any of you by the end of this. " Artemis paused before saying, "Oh and while we are there, I want to meet with Drusilla and talk to her about joining us."

Phoebe rolled her eyes and Artemis said, "Phoebe! Behave."

* * *

><p>Drusilla<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up to a sharp rasp on the cabin door. I groggily got out of bed and answered it.<p>

"Hello, Drusilla Maria di Angelo. I am Sirena, a Hunter of Artemis. My Lady would like to speak with you." a girl about five foot, seven inches said to me. She had auburn hair, a splash of freckles across her nose, pale skin and hazel eyes. She was absolutly flawless. I couldn't help but stare for a few seconds.

"Of course."

I grabbed the nearest sweatshirt and pulled it on over my head and judging by the obnoxiously bright green color it was, I was guessing it belonged to Kyra. Like my parents, I loathed bright, obnoxious colors but then again, I wasn't going to be picky right now. It was better than the old raggedy t shirt that I was currently wearing. Then, I closed the door and followed Sirena to the Big House.

When I walked in, all of the Hunters, Chiron, Artemis, Mom and Dad were standing in the living room. Artemis was in her usual twelve year old form and Mom looked extremly uncomfortable standing next to her. Dad stayed emotionless. His emotions were hard to read.

Dad asked me, "Are you sure you want to do this, Drusilla?"

"Of course I am."

Dad nodded and Artemis asked me, "Are you ready, my child?"

I nodded and she said, "Repeat after me. I, Drusilla Maria di Angelo…"

"I, Drusilla Maria di Angelo…"

* * *

><p>AN: Tada!

So when I first wrote this out in my trusty notebook, I must have been zoning out because I originally put "I, Bianca di Angelo…" instead of Drusilla's name. Seriously, who does that?

Oh. That's right. Me XD

Review? *puppy dog eyes*


	9. Missing in Action

A/N: Trying my hardest here…

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine: Missing in Action<p>

Reyna

* * *

><p>I was fighting a hellhound when an arrow was shot through my stomach, just below my sternum. I collapsed, finding it slightly difficult to breathe. I am sure that the hellhound would havekilled me then and there if it wasn't for my dad saving me.<p>

My shirt was soaked with blood. _My _blood. Scared? Yes. Did I show it? Not a chance. I had to maintain my "I Can Handle Anything Life Throws At Me" face, which in this situation wasn't exactly easy…

Dad was carrying me. Where? I do not know. I could see Will Solace following him. Dad also said a few choice cuss words, probably aimed toward the other side, but I don't blame him.

Dad set me down and I realized that I was in the river that runs through Camp Half Blood. I felt the familiar surge of power from Grandpa Poseidon. Will yanked the arrow out of me without warning and I screamed in pain, not caring about my image anymore.

Dad calmed me and will a little Apollo healing, my wound was completely closed up. I felt more powerful than I had earlier that day.

* * *

><p>Emberlynn Grys<p>

* * *

><p>I am Emberlynn Grys the seventeen year old daughter of Hestia. My dad says that I look a lot like my mother. Same black hair, firey eyes and pale skin.<p>

Tomas Ryder Delsol is my boyfriend. He is also seventeen. He is a son of Hades. Other campers say he looks a lot like Nico but those who know Tomas know that he is nothing like Nico.

I looked around and there were dead bodies everywhere. Many people had died in this battle and I felt bad for them.

I grabbed Tomas' hand and asked him, "Why?"

He squeezed my hand and answered, "This is all because we live in an imperfect world full of hatred. People want to be more powerful than the rest."

* * *

><p>Shannen Jones<p>

* * *

><p>My siblings and I were in charge of accounting all of those who had died, and that was no short list.<p>

On the good side (the winning side): Andia Cano, Andres Cano, Carrie Lennon, Castor, Christina Stoll, Dwayne Swanson, Eli Whitney, Faynor, Felix Lingafelter, Isaac Johnson, Klaus Presley, Kolton Staver, Lacey, Lillian Jackson, Matthew Cullen, Mikayla Baum, Miranda Gardiner, Mitchell Koch, Nathan Farmer, October di Angelo, Pollux, Rosalie Wollenburg, Rosemary Mendler, Sam Ackles, Santana Presley, Shane, Stormy Robinson, Thomas, and Tyler Stead.

On the bad side: Adriana Cervecero, Aito Sigala, Austin, Blake Fisher, Dean Ackles, Drew, Jayson Stark, Joan Veronda, Jonathon Veronda, Kayla, Lou Ellen, Mark, Shane, Sherman, Whitney Retsecni, Wyatt Murray, and many other monsters.

I couldn't believe that all these people that I were now dead. I just talked to them yesterday and now they were gone, on their way to Hades.

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>"Payton, where are our kids?" I asked.<p>

"Penelope, sit down, please."

I sat down and asked, "What?"

"Klaus and Santana are…gone."

"W-What?" I choked out.

"They died in battle, Penelope."

"Oh my gods…" Payton hugged me and held me as I cried into his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Aleksander Callaway<p>

* * *

><p>As a son of Nemesis, I was not close to many people but the few I was close to included my demigod uncle, Cloud Osbourne, and my girlfriend Kyra Presley. That was honestly it.<p>

"Cloud, have you seen Kyra?" I asked.

He answered, "No. I can't find Zelia either."

"I hope she's not dead."

"Me too, Aleksander. Me too."

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

* * *

><p>"Nico, I can't find the twins or Drusilla."<p>

"Me either. I can't find any of the mixbloods who survived the battle."

"Hades better have not taken them too. I would seriously kill him if he did." I answered, with hatred in my voice.

Nico chuckled and answered, "Thals, he didn't. If he did, I would know."

* * *

><p>Zelia<p>

* * *

><p>I felt like I was flying. I didn't know where I was and I couldn't open my eyes. I was scared and relaxed at the same time.<p>

I knew I wasn't on an airplane and I also knew that I wasn't alone.

My eyes felt like they were glued shut and my body felt like I would snap in half if I moved. Actually, I _couldn't _move. The fear of never being able to use my legs surfaced in my mind.

Wherever I was or was going to be at, I had a gut feeling that it wasn't a good thing.

Childhood memories flashed through my mind.

I remember the battle. The last thing that I remember is seeing October's lifeless body.

I knew that I wasn't dead but I didn't feel alive either. I felt like I was somewhere in between.

* * *

><p>AN: So I decided not to do a battle scene because I'm a lazy author XD

Like? Hate?

Love, Penelope


	10. Where in the Name of Hades Are We?

Chapter Ten: Where in the Name of Hades Are We?

Percy

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, Kristoff and Reyna are probably dead too." I said to my wife.<p>

"No, Percy. You are wrong. I _know_ they are alive."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I do not know, Percy, but I just know."

* * *

><p>Shannen Jones<p>

* * *

><p>Every one was accounted for except Drusilla di Angelo, Zander di Angelo, Zelia di Angelo, Reyna Jackson, Kristoff Jackson, Tiimo Presley and Kyra Presley. Will presumede that they were dead, much to Payton's disapproval.<p>

"Will, they are not dead." Payton argued, rage engraved into his face.

"If they are alive, then where are they? We've looked for them everywhere on the camp grounds and even outside of the grounds and they are no where to be seen." Will retorted.

"I don't know the answer to that but don't you think that if they were dead we would have found their bodies? Did we?" Payton refuted.

"No." Will answered, sounding defeated.

"Exactly." Payton said and walked off.

* * *

><p>Kyra<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up laying halfway in sand and half in the water. I sat up and my cousins were lying scattered around. We were all waking up around the same time. My cousins looked as confused as I was.<p>

Zelia exclaimed, "I CAN MOVE MY LEGS!" and the rest of us looked at her funny.

Tiimo asked, "Kyra, where are we?"

"I-I don't know, Tiimo."

"What the Hades?" Drusilla stated.

Reyna, being her leader self, said, "Alright, so we somehow got in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No worries. We can get back home. I'll need help creating a boat for the six of us. We will try to do this as much as we can without the gods' help. Now, who's ready to get off this island?"

* * *

><p>Phoenix Caine<p>

* * *

><p>My siblings and I stood before the remaining camp members, ready to deliver our bad news about the mixbloods. Payton wasn't up here with us. Instead, he was sitting next to Penelope. She probably needed him the most anyway. Every camper, nymph, saytr, and Chiron had gloomy expressions upon their faces.<p>

Will stepped forward and said, "Due to the mixbloods' missing bodies, I have presumed them to be dead but as my half brother has pointed out to me, we cannot announce they are deceased because we have not found their bodies. We now can only pray to the gods that they are alive."

I looked around and saw Andrew Oakland (Reyna's boyfriend), Aleksander Calloway (Kyra's boyfriend), Willow Levesque (Zander's girlfriend), Isadora Leafgreen (Tiimo's girlfriend), Mackenzie Dawn (Kristoff's girlfriend) and Cloud Osbourne (Zelia's boyfriend) stand up and walk away. My guess was that they were frustrated or upset or both with the news they just heard. I do not blame them one bit either.

Will added, "If they are alive, I am sure that we will find them."

I doubted that we would but I thought to myself, _I hope so._

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

* * *

><p>I dreamt of Andrew, my boyfriend. I pictured our last moment together.<p>

_It was before the battle began. I was at my cabin and Andrew sat on the front porch with me._

_Andrew told me that his father wanted him back home and I didn't want him to go anywhere._

"_Don't go, Andrew."_

"_I wouldn't dream of going anywhere without you, Reyna. Besides, all my father and I ever do is fight." he answered and hugged me._

_I hugged him back and kissed him just once. As usual, I got butterflies in my stomach when our lips touched._

"_I love you, Reyna."_

"_I love you too, Andrew."_

When I woke up, I was shocked to see I was on an island. My grandfather's blood told me we were in the Atlantic Ocean about fifty or so miles from the shore of the United States.

Kyra sat up, looking as confused as I was. I was sitting against a tree, trying to figure out how in the Hades we got fifty or more miles away from camp.

Tiimo questioned, "Kyra, where are we?"

She answered, "I-I don't know, Tiimo."

"What the Hades?" Drusilla cursed.

I stood up and said, "Alright, so we somehow got in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. No worries. We can get back home. I'll need help creating a boat for the six of us. We will try to do this as much as we can without the gods' help. Now, who's ready to get off this island?"

We immeadiatly started preparing.

I knew that this was going to take us a long time.

Honestly, I was scared, but my pride wouldn't let me show it to the others.

* * *

><p>Payton<p>

* * *

><p>Percy, Nico and I were in the Big House in the one place where we could discuss the current issue on hand.<p>

I said, "Penelope swears that Kyra and Tiimo are alive and I am starting to believe her."

Percy stated, "Annabeth knows that Kristoff and Reyna are too. She doesn' tknow how she knows but she is one hundred percent sure that they are."

"Same with Thalia. I also know that they are alive, otherwise I would know if they went into the Underworld."

Percy stated, "Well if they are alive, then where are they? Why didn't they stay at camp?" sounding angry at Nico.

"I don't know, Percy." I answered, before Nico started yelling at him.

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

* * *

><p>We were having a tough time constructing a make shift raft considering how little supplies we had.<p>

I was getting nervous and Drusilla still wasn't back from getting us something to eat. This worried me. I started pacing. Gods was I anxious.

"Reyna, are you okay?" Zander and Zelia asked me.

"Just confused right now." I answered.

"Aren't we all?" Drusilla asked, carrying various fruits in Kristoff's surrendered shirt.

"Yes we are." Kyra replied, grabbing an orange from the shirt.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-Penelope


	11. Death by Prophecy

A/N: Let me put on my thinking bandana...

*Puts on the bandana and clears my throat*

Here we go...

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven: Death by Propecy<p>

Esmeralda

* * *

><p>It has been three long months since the battle was fought and since the mixbloods disappeared.<p>

Chiron decided to have a ceremony for them today.

Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Payton and Penelope were all wrecks. Each of them either expressed their sorrow or held it in. I felt bad for them. Annabeth and Payton have been in the Poseidon cabin a lot since the battle but it doesn't bother me much anyway since I am hardly ever there. I am usually training by myself against the battle dummies.

Percy, Annabeth, Payton, Penelope and I slowly made our way to the ceremony. Tears ran down Annabeth and Penelope's grief stricken faces.

Chiron announced, "As you all know, we are gathered here to have a cermeony for the mixbloods that were lost during the battle. Drusilla Maria di Angelo, Zander Lucas di Angelo, Zelia Bianca di Angelo, Reyna Alys Jackson, Kristoff Charles Jackson, Tiimo Mikel Presley and Kyra Elisabeth Presley were all great fighters and the Fates ended their lives way too soon. However, their death was predicted; death by prophecy."

Chrion looked at Emberlynn and Emberlynn lit the pyre and it burst into flames.

Something told me that we should not be having a ceremony for their deaths because they were alive. I did not know what made me think that but it was practically shouting at me.

I hoped that my hunch was right.

* * *

><p>Emberlynn<p>

* * *

><p>My job was to light and control the pyre. I sat next to it completely still until Chiron finished his speech.<p>

When Chiron nodded in my direction, I closed my eyes and thought only of fire. Flames shot from my hands and lit the pyre. I was proud. I loved being a daughter of Hestia.

I sat on one side of it and my half-brother, Stonewall James, on the other side. Together, we kept the fire from spreading.

There was one thing about fire that was very remarkable to me. No matter how much we evolve, from neanderthals to humans, fire is still a gorgoues thing and it always will be.

* * *

><p>Aleksander<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that Kyra has been gone for only three months. It seems like she's been gone for eons.<p>

My half sister, Kamryn Smith, and I sat in the Nemesis cabin planning my revenge on whoever took Kyra and the others.

I wrote down, "slow, painful death."

Steele Cosgrove, my half brother, asked, "Aleksander, don't you think it's time to let loose Mom's weapons?"

* * *

><p>Andrew<p>

* * *

><p>When I returned to my cabin, Katie and my other half siblings were frantically moving around the front of the cabin.<p>

"Katie, what's going on?" I asked.

She turned to me and said, "Your plants won't stay alive. You need to cheer up. We can't have dead plants at our cabin! That would look horrible if we had dead plants!"

I smiled at her comment and my flowers brightened up a bit. Katie was right. I needed to cheer up. Reyna would want that.

* * *

><p>Isadora<p>

* * *

><p>Azura, my half sister, said to me, "Cheer up, Isadora. It will be alright. Tiimo is probably still alive."<p>

"I hope so." I replied.

Violet, another half sister of mine, offered, "In the meantime, let's go destroy things!"

Magenta, our cabin counselor, shouted, "Violet! Now is not the time to be violent!"

That's what most of the camp members called Violet, Violent Violet. I am told that she has always been violent but no one knows why.

And frankly, I don't want to know, but it is a good thing that she was on our side during the battle. I saw the way she fought. It was frightening.

* * *

><p>Cloud<p>

* * *

><p>When I finally walked into the cabin, my immortal sister's children were in it.<p>

"What do you three want?" I asked Aleksander, Kamryn and Steele in an annoyed tone.

Aleksander said, "We need access to Mom's cave."

"Which requires four people of Nemesis blood." Kamryn added.

"So therefore, we need you." Steele finished.

"Do you even know where her cave is?"

Steele answered, "I do. I stumbled upon it last summer."

"Do you understand how dangerous those weapons are?" I asked them.

"We need them to avenge our loved ones." Aleksander said.

After thinking for a few moments, I said, "Okay. I'm in."

* * *

><p>October<p>

* * *

><p>Where I was, I saw nothing but darkness. I was scared. I needed my other siblings.<p>

They were no where to be found.

"Where am I?"

* * *

><p>AN: I swear that bandanas help me think. XD

Review?

-Love, Penelope


	12. Home Sweet Home

A/N: Oh my gods. This is going to be the last chapter of Death by Prophecy and there will not be a sequel to this! Haha. I hope not…

A quick thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, added this and/or Soulmates to your favorite stories and who added me as a favorite author! Love you all!

Sirena: Can we start the story now?

Me: Gah! Fine… Hunters are so impatient…

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve: Home Sweet Home<p>

Drusilla

* * *

><p>I sat in the middle of our makeshift raft, freaking out. Unlike the others, Zelia, Zander and I do not have an ounce of Poseidon blood in us. With that being said, we were freaking out. Especially when Kyra said she didn't know for sure if the raft would make it all the way to the shores of the United States. The only advantage I had to this situation was I was immortal.<p>

Reyna said to us, "Oh calm down, you three. It's not that bad."

"Tell that to my instincts." I replied through clenched teeth.

My comment shut her up pretty quickly.

Kristoff said, "Those three fought in a horrible battle but can't stand being on the water? Unbelieveable…"

"Excuse us for bot being decendents of a sea god." Zander said to the others.

Reyna, Kristoff, Kyra and Tiimo all looked around and focused on the water. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them and continued to freak out.

I thought about making the four of them fly, knowing fully well that they wouldn't like it either but I decided against it.

I couldn't wait to be on solid ground.

* * *

><p>Kristoff<p>

* * *

><p>I silently laughed at Zander, Zelia and Drusilla's nervousness. I wouldn't let them drown…on purpose.<p>

I zoned in on my grandfather's blood and figured out that we were now only about thirty miles from the east coast of the States.

I smiled at the thought of being able to see my girlfriend, Mackenzie, soon.

I missed her so much. She always brought out the best in me, despite her past life. I could never figure out why she was always so happy since her life had a bad start.

That was only one of the many things I loved about her.

* * *

><p>Zander<p>

* * *

><p>"Tiimo, how much longer do we have to be on this water?" I asked Tiimo after seeing that both of my sisters' faces were turning green from sea sickness. I was sure mine was too.<p>

Tiimo smiled and answered, "Not much longer now. Three hours tops."

I sighed in relief, feeling sick myself. I lay on my back and prayed that our redneck raft would hold out until we got to shore.

I really wasn't comfortable with all this sailing and I made a silent promise to myself that I would never go sailing again.

Drusilla grabbed my hand for comfort and Zelia laid her head on my chest and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Tiimo<p>

* * *

><p>Sometime after Zander had asked me how much longer we would be until we reached land, I curled up into a ball, laid my head in Kyra's lap and took a nap. None of us had really slept well since arriving on that horrible island and the water always made me feel sleepy.<p>

What woke me up was our make-shift raft hitting something. When I opened my eyes, I realized that we were finally on United States ground. Zander, Zelia and Drusilla ran off the raft and lay on the ground, thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Reyna rolled her eyes at them and walked across the beach to a road. She abruptly stopped.

"Dammit all. We are in South Carolina."

"How will we get home?" Tiimo asked.

Drusilla answered, "That's a good question."

* * *

><p>Kyra<p>

* * *

><p>After travelling in the many ways that we did, the seven of us finally made it to Camp Half Blood. It was the most…adventurous experience I have ever had.<p>

I was very relieved when I saw the pine tree along the boundaries of Camp Half Blood. We were finally back. It had felt as if it had been a life time since I was last here.

I couldn't wait to see Aleksander again.

Hopefully he hasn't caused too much chaos…

Knowing him, he probably created a whole revenge scheme on how to avenge my disappearence. Either that or he was about to do something very stupid.

Probably the latter.

* * *

><p>Penelope<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke with the morning sunrays peering in through one of the several windows in the Poseidon cabin. Payton's arms were wrapped around me, like they had been every morning. I carefully crawled out from Payton's arms and went to the bathroom. Then I took a blanket and sat on the porch of my cabin to think.<p>

_Where are they, Dad?_

An answer quickly came. _Closer than you think._

At that moment, I saw Kyra, Tiimo, Zander, Reyna, Drusilla, Zelia and Kristoff walk over the hill. I ran inside to wake up my twin brother, Annabeth and Payton. Then I ran to the Hades cabin to wake up Thalia and Nico.

I ran to my children and hugged them tight.

I said to them, "Don't you ever disappear on me again. Got it?"

Kyra and Tiimo laughed and promised to never be away for too long without any form of contact.

Kyra also added, "And trust me, Mom, I don't want to go back to where we were ever again."

Payton waited for me to let go of them so he could hug them, welcoming them back. I reluctantly let them go, knowing Payton was anxious to hug his children. He wrapped his strong arms around them and held them as close as he could without suffocating them. He kissed their foreheads and released them.

Annabeth asked, "Where have you all been?"

Drusilla answered, "Can we get some good sleep first? Then we will tell you everything you want to know."

Annabeth nodded and our children went into their cabin to sleep. Kyra carried Tiimo for he was already asleep.

I silently thought, _Thank you, Father._

* * *

><p>Zelia<p>

* * *

><p>(Dream)<p>

I was fighting off a hell hound, using both my powers and my sword when I heard the scream. I fought harder until the hell hound was dead. I ran to the scream, already knowing who it was. I jumped over the creek, ran as fast as my legs could carry me. In the depths of the forest, I found the source of the scream.

It was October.

Her lifeless body was the last thing I saw before my vision went black.

(End dream)

I woke with a start and nearly forgot where I was until I remembered that I was back at camp. I silently thought to myself, _I never want to be in a battle _ever _again._

* * *

><p>Kyra<p>

* * *

><p>(Dream)<p>

The eldest of my three younger brothers and I found side by side in the battle. Klaus and I were both great fighters. I never expected him to die.

Together, we were fighting an evil demigod and a harpie. It was tough, but we were managing it. Or at least I thought we were.

Suddenly, Klaus' body went limp and he fell to the ground.

Rage set into my bloodstream and I started to slash frantically away at everything that was on the bad side.

Then a hand went over my mouth and I stopped fighting and went limp myself.

Cloraform. That was my last thought before my vision went pitch black.

(End dream)

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

* * *

><p>When we woke up, we told our parents, Chiron and our boyfriends and girlfriends all about our experiences; from the battle to the island to how we returned.<p>

Dad hugged me and Kristoff, saying how proud he was of us. Aunt Penelope and Uncle Payton did the same, as did Nico and Thalia.

Chrion asked, "And none of you remember who took you or how you got there?"

Zelia answered, "I kind of do." among the rest of us saying no.

"Would you mind sharing?"

Zelia shook her head and said, "I never saw who took me but I remember what I felt when we were going to the island. To me, it felt like I was flying. I somehow knew that I wasn't on an airplane and knew I wasn't alone. My eyes felt as if they were glued shut and I couldn't move any part of my body. I was scared and relaxed at the same time. I didn't feel alive, but I knew I wasn't dead."

Our parents looked horrified and Nico asked, "Any idea what that could be, Chiron?"

"Honesly, I am clueless."

Aunt Penelope said, "You can all reunite with whomever you wish. We will continue to talk this through."

All of us left the Big House and I went straight for the Demeter cabin to talk to Andrew. I knocked and Katie opened the door. She stood there for awhile, probably not believing her eyes.

I said, "It's really me."

Katie stepped aside and said, "He's in bed. He hasn't moved around much since you disappeared."

"Thank you."

I walked to Andrew's bed and saw he was curled into a ball, sleeping. His hair was longer and in his eyes. He looked so adorable just laying there sleeping. He looked so peaceful. I kneeled by his bed.

"Andrew?" I asked.

At the sound of my voice, his eyes popped open and he scrambled to his feet. His hair was a mess and his eyes were bloodshot. Despite that, he was still as handsome as I remember.

"Reyna? Is that really you?"

I stood up, kissed him and said, "Yes."

* * *

><p>Tiimo<p>

* * *

><p>I walked to the Iris cabin and Azura was sitting on the front steps.<p>

She smiled at me and said, "Welcome back, stranger."

I smiled and asked, "Is Isadora awake?"

"No, but she won't mind if you wake her up. She's really missed you, brother."

Azura considered me as a little brother. I always thought it was because I was kind of dating Isadora. We were too young to have a real relationship but the Aphrodite cabin always knew we would get together.

Azura stood up and I followed her into the cabin. She led me to Isadora's bed and I sat on her bed.

"Isadora, it's me, Tiimo."

She woke up and hugged me. I was surprised.

When she released me, Isadora said, "Tiimo Mikel Presley, don't you EVER do that to me again."

"I promise, Isadora Jean Leafgreen, that I will not put you through that again." I replied and hugged her again before adding, "On purpose."

Isadora hit my arm and smiled that goofy grin that always made me laugh.

* * *

><p>Kristoff<p>

* * *

><p>I slowly opened the door to the Hermes cabin, knowing fully well that there were demigods on the floor. I walked in and made my way to the spot where Mackenzie was sleeping.<p>

I laid down next to her and kissed her forehead and said, "Wake up, Kenz."

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she asked, "Are you real?"

I muted my laugh and said, "Yes, Kenz, I'm real."

"Prove it. What's my full name?"

This was just too easy, but only Chiron and I know her true last name.

"Mackenzie Dawn Decker." I whispered to her, so no one else would hear.

She flinched at her last name and hugged me for some time. I hugged her back, not exactly sure if I wanted to let her go.

She released me first and said, "I missed you, Kris."

I kissed her lips and replied, "I missed you too, Kenz."

* * *

><p>Payton<p>

* * *

><p>"Kyra said her attacker used chloraform. Maybe he was a mortal?" Penelope offered.<p>

"Whoever it was had to be strong, smart, clever and organized. Their kidnapping was definatly well thought out." Annabeth stated.

Chiron added, "Annaebeth's right. And Penelope, it could have been anyone, mortal or immortal."

Percy asked, "Chiron, do you think we will ever figure out who took the children?"

"I cannot say for sure, Percy, but probably not. Stuff like this is hard to trace, especially since they remember so little."

* * *

><p>Cloud<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the darkness of the trees, trying to enjoy the time I had left before the sun was fully up. I was staring off into space when I saw her.<p>

I was sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me.

Zelia.

Zelia was walking towards me. She didn't even bother going to my cabin, knowing fully well that I wouldn't be there. She knew I'd be in the trees.

"Cloud?" she asked.

"Am-Am I dreaming?" I asked Zelia, still not believing that she was alive and standing right here in front of me.

She laughed, a nice sound to hear, and answered, "No, Cloud. I'm real, you're real, this is real."

"Are you sure?"

She hit my arm jokingly and said, "Of course I am, silly."

Not caring who saw me or how badly this would damage my "I don't associate myself with anyone" reputation, I pulled Zelia close to me and kissed her, not wanting to let her go.

* * *

><p>Tara<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out to the porch after taking off the protection spells that I set the night before.<p>

I replayed the battle in my head and the after math.

Since Zander disappeared, Willow has cried herself to sleep every night.

Despite what others say about us, the children of Hecate do have hearts. We just don't show them all that much.

Willow is crushed. Zander was her first love.

What I saw then made me think that the gods were playing a cruel joke on us.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps and asked, "Tara, can I come in?"

"Zander, is that really you?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"Your name is Tara Lynn Pucket. Daughter of Hecate and Samuel Pucket. You despise your father since he forced you to come to camp. The only family you think that you have is your half siblings."

I smiled and said, "Welcome home, Zander."

"Is Willow awake?"

I shook my head and replied, "I am sure that she won't mind you waking her up though. She's missed you, Zander, more than I can say in words."

He smiled and followed me into the Hecate cabin.

Willow was peacefully sleeping on her bed and Zander whispered, "I don't want to wake her."

I whispered back, "Then you know what to do."

He nodded and crawled into bed with Willow, keeping it completely friendly. That's what I liked about Zander. He wasn't one of those guys that took advantage of girls. He loved Willow and I knew that. He wrapped one of his arms around her and eventually fell asleep.

When Willow finally woke up, she screamed at the fact that arms were wrapped around her waist.

Zander said, "Willow Claire Levesque, it's me, Zander."

Willow had a glimmer of tears in her eyes and asked, "Zander? Is it _really_ you?"

"Of course. Who else knows your middle name?"

She smiled and said, "I missed you so much, Zander."

Zander smiled too and said, "I missed you too, Willow."

Willow flipped so she was facing Zander and said, "If you EVER leave me like that again, I will turn you into a toad."

Zander laughed, although I saw the fear in his eyes and said, "Where I go, you will go with me."

* * *

><p>Drusilla<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in the Artemis cabin. It was empty. Every single piece of evidence that the Hunters were here was long gone now.<p>

_I am alive, My Lady._

_I know you are, Drusilla. We will come for you._

Hearing Artemis' voice in my head gave me some comfort.

I smiled to myself and waited for Artemis and the Hunters to arrive.

* * *

><p>Kyra<p>

* * *

><p>Honestly, I was frightened to see how much damage Aleksander caused. Being a son of Nemesis, he probably had this whole revenge plan figured out. I cautiously opened the door to the Nemesis cabin.<p>

Immediately, Aleksander was in front of me and hugging me.

"I can't believe it's you."

"It's really me."

Aleksander turned to his half sister, Kamryn, and said, "Cancel on unleashing Mom's weapons."

I rolled my eyes at him and he shot me a questioning look.

I answered, "I knew that you would be coming up with a revenge plan in some shape or form."

He smiled his goofy grin that I love so much and said, "Oh Kyra, you know me too well."

I kissed him and said, "You bet I do."

Aleksander looked me in the eye and said, "But if someone ever takes you away from me ever again, they are going to find Mom's weapons coming after them. Chances are, they won't live through that."

"You have such a twisted sense of humor."

"But that's one of the things you love about me."

I sighed, knowing he was right and kissed him again.

* * *

><p>Author<p>

* * *

><p>Ahem. Well, as you can tell, they never found out who stole the mixbloods. Haha. I'm just that evil.<p>

Anyway, all of the remaining mixbloods married their boyfriends or girlfriends and moved in together, had kids, blah blah blah.

And if you couldn't tell already, I am trying to make this point of view short and sweet.

Anyway, I digress…

As I was saying, the demigods and mixbloods have their happily ever after as this chapter closes.

Or so we think...

Haha. JUST KIDDING!

They each pursued lives away from camp but never forgot where they came from. Afterall, Camp Half Blood was their true home.

Peace out!


End file.
